Awakening
by Your Boyfriend's Favorite
Summary: Alexis lived the normal life of every other wrestler, that is until NXT's most controversial tag team, The Ascension, kidnapped her and took her under their wing. During her time, she begins to develop feelings for fellow member, Conor O'Brian, and they fall in love with one another, but what happens when she discovers they're people after her and her friends?
1. Awakening

**A/N: October 31st, What Lies Beyond The Graveyard. ;)**

* * *

I sipped my tea and sat up straight in my chair at the cafeteria in Full Sail University.

"So, you excited for today?" I asked my best friend, Paige.

"Yeah, it's about time me and you got to team with each other." Paige grinned.

"I know, I'm really excited." I smiled back.

"Guys! Guess what?" shouted Corey as he ran over to us.

"What's got you in such a glorious mood?" Paige asked.

"I found out your opponents for today!" Corey bursted out laughing as Paige and I groaned.

"I think we were waiting for something a little less you know, aggrivating?" I scowled.

"You two are facing Emma and.." Corey was about to strike a pose.

"THE ULTRA DIVA, THE THIRD GENERATION DIVA, THE ALPHA FEMALE, RAQUEL DIAZ!" shouted Corey as he began laughing again.

"Oh wonderful.." I shot Paige an unexcited look. We couldn't stand Raquel.

"I can't stand her!" growled Paige.

"She thrives off of attention." I added.

"Anyways, didn't she make a total transaction from a vampire to an egotistical attention seeker?" asked Corey as he took a seat with us.

"Yeah, she was with that group called the Ascension." Paige claimed. "They kicked her out though because she was rude to them."

"...What are they like?" I suddenly asked. Paige and Corey looked at me like I was crazy. Bad idea, Alexis.

"I'm only asking because I've barely ever seen them before." I added.

"You really want to know?" asked Paige.

"Yes! Just tell me!" my voice raised.

"Well let's see, they don't ever use the airport when we go over to different areas." Paige began.

"They barely ever sleep." added Corey.

"They enjoy hunting." Paige said.

"Wait just a minute, how does that make them different from everyone else?" I asked.

"Alexis, they're vampires." claimed Paige.

"Well, that isn't all that shocking but, I'm sure they're nice people." I said.

"Yeah, good luck with that..." Corey laughed.

"Oh shoot! Our match is in 5 minutes, we gotta go!" Paige said quickly getting out of her seat.

"We'll see you around Corey!" I ran after Paige.

"Later." said Corey. I ignored the fact that he had taken my bagel, and ran with Paige to go to our match.

Paige's music began blasting through the arena.

"Just in time." Paige laughed. We both made our way out to the ring.

"Making their way to the ring, the team of Paige and Alexis!" announced Summer.

Me and Paige riled up the crowd and got into the ring. We high-fived each other and watched as Emma and Raquel made their way to the ring.

"We're definetely going to win." whispered Paige. I laughed.

The bell rang and Paige was up first to take down Emma. She hit her with a clothesline and began clawing at her.

Minutes later, the match was still on, and Paige had been destroying Emma.

Emma was helpless enough to tag in Raquel, and Paige tagged me in.

I was about to hit her, when she went and hid in the corner of the ring. Instead, I hit her with a head punt, and set her up for my finisher. I hit her with my finishing move, Final Fate (Which is like Triple H's Pedigree), and she was outcold. Me and Paige won.

Paige mumbled over to me "That ended quickly." and laughed. We stood up on the ropes and celebrated...

Just then, the lights had went out. Me and Paige quickly got off the ropes and stood in the ring. What was going on? The lights turned back on, but there was something wrong...Raquel and Emma were no where to be found.

"What the hell is going on!?" I asked Paige.

"I don't know!" Paige worried.

Just then, the arena ambient went blue, fog began to rise, and the fimilar song hit. Me and Paige immediatly knew who it was, and prepared ourselves for the worse.

The Ascension.


	2. Dusk

I was on the verge of crying, as I didn't know what to think right now.

"Paige, just go, I can handle them!" I said to her.

"And risk losing my best friend? I don't think so!" she snapped out of worry. The Ascension made their way into the ring, and stared at us dead in the eye. Even the commentators were scared for us.

They took a good hard look at Paige, and Paige crawled her way to the other corner behind them. Then they began looking at me, as I lied there helplessly like a lost puppy. I could feel my hands shaking continuously. I began crying, and I slowly grabbed the mic.

"P-please don't hurt me." I whimpered helplessly. The man with the white contacts looked at me for a moment, his eyes locked onto mine as if, he didn't want to me to nervous. Just then, he grabbed me, and I began screaming.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Paige. They ignored her, and simply carried me backstage..

They brought me into a hidden room backstage. The lights were blue and very dim, and the space wasn't all that big either.

Connor placed me into a chair and left with his tag partner, Kenneth for a bit, and locked the door. I sat and hid my face in my hands as I cried, traumatized of what was going to happen.

"Shhh..." I heard Connor say, not realizing him and Kenneth had came back in moments later. Connor stroked my hair gently so I could calm down a bit.

I slightly lifted my head and looked at them.

"We're not here to hurt you." Connor continued. His voice was soothing in a way.

"Then what do you want me for?" I mumbled gently.

"We want you to join us." said Kenneth as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Join you?" I asked. "What use am I to you people?" I became even more nervous for raising my voice and addressing them as "you people".

"Your talent is not like anything we've seen before. You're something special to us." claimed Connor.

"..What's in it for me?" I asked still recovering from my tears.

"Anything you want, whenever you want it." smirked Connor. He starred into my drying eyes. He was playing with my emotions. My mind tried to make him stop but he wouldn't. It's like he was consuming my soul.

I took a deep breath...

"...I'll join." I said.

Connor and Kenneth smiled at me, but my expression didn't change. I still felt worried if I had made a mistake or not.

Kenneth left, but Connor stayed for while, because he could tell I still wasn't entirely happy with my decision.

"Is there something wrong?" he kneeled down to my level.

"I just...don't want to get in the way of anything." I starred at the ground. "I realize you two are..v-vampires." I stuttered.

"No, no, don't think that." Connor gently grabbed my hand. "We asked you to join because we knew that you had great abilities no one else knew of."

"So you're keeping me human?" I asked.

"For now." Connor said.

"What do you mean for now?!" I raised my voice.

"Well, once we figure out your "hunting" skills, we'll see if you need to be a vampire or not." said Connor. "I'm sorry if it's not what you want, but it's what we must do."

I blankly starred at the ground. My mind was jumbled full of thoughts, and I couldn't think properly.

"Connor, wait." I said before he could leave.

"Hm?" he asked.

"..What if I get hurt?" I randomly mumbled out.

"You won't get hurt, I'll make sure of that. I'll make sure to protect you." said Connor. He smiled at me and left.

I just hope I don't regret any of this... 


	3. Dawn

A/N: I have that terrible urge to write more, but I promise, this is the last chapter I'm releasing today. xD

I woke up the next morning. I'd slept peacefully knowing that I'd stay protected at all times. I gently opened my eyes. It was awfully rainy outside, and Conor and Kenneth were planning on taking a walk in the forest today.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Delivery for Alexis." the man said handing me a giant box.

"Thanks.." I said as I closed the door.

I had absolutely no idea why I was given this, but I opened it anyways. There was a small note with a pile of clothes lying under it.

"Get dressed, and meet us in the outside the building." I read out. It was from Kenneth. I placed the note onto my bed, and removed the clothes from the box.

"A blue, one peice corset with black lacing, a black tutu, black boots, fishnet tights, some black gloves, a cape, and a box of white contacts.." I said to myself. Was I in for it or what?

"Oh my.." I said. "This will take some time getting used to.."

I fixed my hair, put on some makeup, and headed outside.

I headed outside and saw as the guys starred at me. A twirled my hair and starred at the ground. I hated when people starred at me sometimes.

"So um, what do you think?" I asked quietly.

"You look...amazing." Connor was lost for words.

"Yes, you do look quite wonderful." Kenneth said mutually, yet impressed.

I let out a slight chuckle, and we all headed off into the forest.

We had been walking for miles and miles, just talking about matches and stuff. It was actually quite nice, and plus I got to know them better. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

We'd just notice the moonlight shine upon the forest. The sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue, and the moon was very big.

"It's getting late." said Kenneth. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Alright, we'll be here." I said continuing to walk with Connor as Kenneth vanished away.

"It's really beautiful out." I admitted.

"Yeah, it really is." Connor replied.

"Connor?"

"Yes?" he looked over at me.

"..I know this may sound odd but, have you ever been married?" the question just popped into my head.

"No I haven't, have you?" he asked me.

"Actually, I have once actually." I said.

"I barely tell anyone because I don't honestly feel confortable talking about it but, I used to be married to a man named Alexander. We were so in love at the first couple of years, but then, things took a turn for the worst. He became a massive alcoholic, and he'd get drunk and cheat on me with other women. One day I finally told him I wanted him out of my life, and he did this to me with his smashed bottle."

I undid my corset a little and showed him the massive scar on my back.

"I'm so sorry." said Connor gently touching the scar.

"He's married to someone else now, but I just wish I could've got my revenge." I said.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Connor smirked.

"You would go get revenge on him?" I asked.

"You mean 'we'?" Connor tipped up my head to his level.

I had did something that I don't barely ever do. I completely smiled, and mean't it. I closed my eyes, and he knew exactly what I wanted. The moon glowed brighter then ever, as he roughly kissed me on my lips. At that very moment, I didn't care what my brain was telling me. I knew this was suppose to happen to us at some point. This is exactly what I wanted, right here, with him.

We both let out a laugh, as awkward as it sounds, but we were both happy.

"Connor, can you do me a favor?" I smiled.

"Anything." he replied.

"Bite me." 


	4. Troublemaking

**A/N: A gory, halarious, and seductive chapter. Be prepared. :P**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of my own perfume, but something felt funny. I looked under the blankets, and saw that I was wearing absolutely nothing. Wonderful, just wonderful. I shifted a little, but felt something around my waist. I turned my head a little and saw Conor still fast asleep, arms around me. Not to mention he was completely naked as well. What happened last night?...

All I could remember is me and Conor kissing in the forest. Didn't I ask him a favor or something? I attempted to gently wake him up.

"Conor?" I asked quietly. He slowly opened up his eyes.

"You look nice." he smiled.

"Thanks." I said. As wonderful as it was, I wasn't in the mood for compliments, I just wanted to find out what went on.

"What happened last night? I remember the kiss and everything, but did I ask you to do something for me?" I wondered.

"Yes, you asked me to bite you." he said.

What is wrong with me?! I met this guy just two days ago and now I'm in a relationship with him AND I asked him to turn me into a vampire?

"Did you?" I asked.

"No, I said I didn't want to force you into rushing yourself into becoming a vampire, and you said fine." Conor claimed.

"Continue?" I asked again.

"We went back here. I don't think I should explain myself further though, as you've already noticed.." he laughed a little.

"Did we-...We did." I said blankly.

"Mhm~" he sounded awfully cheerful. I felt like such a bimbo.

"Great.." I rolled my eyes.

"You enjoyed it fully." Conor laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I hissed. I grabbed a blanket and covered myself with it, rushing to the bathroom to change.

"You know, proper women don't just hop in bed with some guy they just met!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"So I guess you're not proper anymore, huh sweetheart?" smirked Conor.

I came out of the bathroom fully dressed, and jumped on top of him.

"Shut up." I laughed. I kissed him roughly (tounge included).

"I don't want to work today." I added.

"Me neither." Conor said.

"We should ditch." I smirked.

"That did not just come out of your mouth." smiled Conor.

"It just did, **sweetheart**." I smirked.

"You're far from proper, in fact, I should just nickname you my whore and call it a day." laughed Conor.

"Go right ahead, screw Vince." I laughed with him.

We both got up, Conor got dressed (which that took a while, but you should already know why.) and we both went and decided to get into a little trouble.

"What should we do?" asked Conor.

"Each other." I laughed.

"As cheesy as that was, maybe later." Conor winked at me and I laughed some more.

"We should go hunting together." I said.

"That sounds like fun." said Conor.

We walked to the forest, and we immediatly began hunting for animals.

"So do I just pounce at them or something?" I asked him.

"Whatever works for you, Ally." Conor smiled.

"We've known each other for three days and you're already looking for nicknames?" I started chuckling.

"Says the girl who hopped in bed with me when it was two days." said Conor.

"That's "whore" to you." we laughed. I spotted a deer and immediatly clawed at it with my bare hands, ignoring the fact that I was getting blood all over myself. Conor was literally fighting with a bigger deer a couple of meters away. We both managed to kill them.

"Good job for a beginner." Conor said. He could feel him licking the blood that covered my neck.

"Is that nessescary?" my eyes widened.

"Completely nessescary." Conor said. I moaned softly as he playfully licked every inch of blood off me. I could tell he was trying very hard not to bite me at that very moment.

"I'm tired already." I said.

"We can go home if you want." Conor removed his face that was buried in my neck.

"Okay." I smiled at him. We both started to head back. You could say that I'm taking this a little too far, but to be honest, I could careless. I haven't had this much fun in ages.


	5. Broken

We came back to my hotel room, and cuddled with each other. Just then, my phone rang.

"H-Hello?" I could barely speak properly since Conor kept caressing me again.

"Get to my office, NOW." yelled Vince. He hung up.

"Is Vince being a pissy pants, sweetie?" Conor asked.

"Yeah, as usual." I said. "We should go before he starts tearing down the building."

We headed to Vince's office.

"Take a seat you two." said Vince.

We both took a seat and Conor took ahold of my hand.

"Do you think this business is a joke?" Vince asked us. We both shook our heads, but didn't say a word.

"We had to reschedule BOTH of your matches because you two didn't arrive on time!" Vince yelled.

"And YOU!" Vince pointed at me. "I was going to give you a chance on Smackdown, but now I'm not, becuase you think this business is a freaking joke!"

"HEY! Don't talk to my freaking girlfriend that way!" yelled Conor. I covered my face in my hands, trying to hold in my laughter. The joys of being called someone's girlfriend.

"Don't raise your voice at me! I'm your BOSS!" Vince screamed. "Don't let this happen again, or else! Now get the hell out of my office you two!"

Me and Conor walked out of his office, but as soon as I got out, I immediatly froze. I didn't even know how to respond at that point.

Paige was standing right before my eyes.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" she yelled.

"Paige I-"

"NO! Save it! Me and Corey have been looking EVERYWHERE for you. You didn't even take the time to TEXT me! What the hell are you doing hanging around him?"

"Paige, he's not a bad person." I was trying to think of something to say to her.

"He's a rotten bloodsucking LEECH! THAT'S WHAT HE IS!" she yelled.

"Don't freaking start with me, Paige." Conor hissed.

"Not today." Paige shook her head and gave him a dirty look.

"Paige please!" I said.

"No, I don't want to talk to you right now, not EVER." she said walking away, brushing my shoulder.

I didn't even know what to think. Instead I just bursted into tears. Then I noticed, Conor was gone.

"Conor!?" I began to panic. I could see my world beginning to crash before my eyes. I went to search all over for him...

* * *

Conor went to the forest to go talk to Kenneth. Kenneth wasn't impressed with him.

"When I told you don't trust humans, I MEAN'T it." hissed Kenneth.

"But she's different from all of them!" Conor raised his voice.

"So you want her to get hurt? Is that it?" Kenneth yelled.

Conor starred at the ground, broken inside.

"...I realize you have many feelings for her, but you need to let her go, for her own safety." Kenneth told him.

"..Fine." nodded Conor. Kenneth headed off, and Alexis eventually met up with Conor.

* * *

*Alexis's POV*

I found Conor in the forest, and saw Kenneth walking away.

"What happened?" I asked. My makeup was all messed up from my tears.

"Alexis, I can't-" Conor paused for a moment. He looked angry at himself.

"I can't be with you anymore." said Conor.

"What?" I could feel the tears beginning to come back. "How could you? After everything we've been through! Are you saying this was all just one big phase?!"

"No I'm not Alexis. I'm only trying to keep you protected." Conor claimed.

"..This was Kenneth's idea wasn't it?" I said.

"..Yes." he admitted.

"Well I hope he's happy that I'm walking away from you." I said going back to my hotel room.

"But Alexis! I love you!" Conor blurted before I could move any further.

"...But not enough, right?" I said as a tear ran down my face. Conor watched as I headed back to my hotel room.

* * *

I cried every step of the way to the hotel room. As soon as I got in, I buried my face in my hands.

I managed to convince Paige to come to my hotel room. She opened the door and saw me, looking like I had just watched someone die right in front of me.

"..You were right. He left me." I said faintly. Paige ran over and hugged me.

"I was only trying to prove it to you before it happened." Paige sat beside me.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you in the first place." I cried.

"I forgive you." said Paige. "Let's head to Corey's room, we can chill out there and talk alright?"

I nodded. I changed and fixed my makeup, and headed over to Corey's room. I was glad my best friend came back for me, but I still felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest...once again.


	6. Sins

**A/N: What Lies Beyond The Graveyard is being postponed once again. Really sorry for the wait guys. n.n**

* * *

Conor opened Kenneth's door and grabbed him by the throat. The two of them starting brawling at each other. Conor was never one to manage his emotions.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Conor yelled.

"Look Conor, even if you DID turn her into a vampire, she wouldn't have made it, and you know it!" blurted out Kenneth.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER? I WOULD'VE STILL PROTECTED HER NO MATTER WHAT!" Conor's grip on Kenneth tightened.

"But what would happen if you messed up? You didn't manage to protect her and she died?" Kenneth claimed. Conor was still angry, but he let go of Kenneth.

"I just..she mean't everything to me." Conor tried to sort out his mind.

"I'm sorry Conor. We had to do it for her own safety." sighed Kenneth.

"...I need to go clear my mind." said Conor leaving immediatly and closing the door.

Meanwhile, Alexis was still wiping her running mascara and talking to Corey and Paige.

"I can't believe he would do this to me. How could I have been so w-wrong." Alexis stared at the damp tissue in her hand.

"He was no good for you, Lexi." said Corey.

"Corey's right. He would've broken your heart anyways." Paige said.

"I just, really thought this wouldn't happen again. At least not to me." Alexis got up from the couch and starting walking.

"Well, you always have us, right?" Corey asked.

"..Yeah." Alexis gave a faint smile. She hugged Corey and Paige and the three of them relaxed and talked with one another.

Conor walked in the forest, feeling more alone then ever. There was so much he still wanted to tell Alexis, and all he did was push her away. Conor walked sheepily across the forest, more upset then he's ever felt.

"Connooorrr~" said a voice from behind.

"Who said that?!" Conor immediatly turned around, but no one was there.

"Don't worry my dear little sweetheart! I don't bite!" a seductive giggle came from behind the tree. Out stepped a woman with black pigtails, red lipstick, a red and black leather one peice corset, black fishnet tights, and black boots. She had the most beautiful yellow eyes that made a vampire's legs feel like jello.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Conor uncomfortably.

"My name's Ariel." she smiled evily.


	7. Downfall

Conor stared at the petite woman with the pericing eyes. What did she wants from him? He was souless. What use could he have been to her?

"Conor, dear." she smiled. "Don't feel wronged. You made the right decision. She wasn't powerful enough to protect herself when you weren't there for her. She wasn't good enough for you."

"Don't say that about her!" snapped Conor. "She mean't everything to me! Now leave me alone! Go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Ariel snarled. "You see, I actually came to help mend the pain."

"And how could you possibly do that?" Conor asked.

Ariel laughed to herself, and perched over Conor's shoulder.

"By giving you anything you want." Ariel's eyes widened and Conor stared at the ground, more unsure of himself and what he wanted then ever.

Alexis spent hours apologizing to Vince for the way she acted. She had told him the whole story about how Conor broke up with her and that she was in complete distress. Alexis NEEDED her job at this point to keep her going.

"So, I'm really sorry about everything, . If there's anything you want me to do, please let me know. I'm free whenever." Alexis pleaded.

"Well, I think it's very professional of you to apologize, Ms. Alexis." claimed. "How about you participate in a divas match?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Against who?" wondered Alexis.

"How about Raquel Diaz?" smirked to himself.

Alexis's eyes widened. Oh how she would love to beat the living hell out of Raquel. And after a breakup? Even better.

"I'm totally up for that." smiled Alexis.

"Great, see you tomorrow at 9:00pm, sharp!" chirped. Alexis smiled to herself. She could finally feel that fire beginning to burn again, and this time, brighter then she could even imagine.

Alexis felt amazing being back in her old attire. A black fur vest with a hood, black boots with diamond studs all over them, a dark purple tank top, black shorts with a diamond belt, and black gloves.

Alexis hung out in the divas locker room with Paige and her newest friend, Emma. She had told Emma about everything that happened, and Emma had supported her fully. Better yet, they were both from Australia, so their bond was quite strong already.

"I can't believe all that happened in such a short time to you, Lex." Emma said.

"I know, but, I just want to erase him from my mind, I mean, none of my relationships last long anyways. I'm always betrayed, at the worst times too." Alexis sighed.

"Well, at least you can redeem yourself through your job." Paige told her.

"I guess. NXT helps me take my mind off of things, and you girls of course." smiled Alexis.

"..Corey's gonna kill ya' when he hears that." Paige joked. The girls all began laughing, and parted ways with each other as Alexis headed off to her match.

Meanwhile, Kenneth couldn't help but stare at Conor. Conor looked so stressed, which to be honest, Kenneth was more familiar with that role then Conor ever was.

"Really Conor? You really haven't gotten over her?" asked Kenneth.

"Shut up. You've never been in this position before." Conor hissed. Conor did have a point though. Kenneth wasn't exactly interested in the 'settling down with a sweetheart and spending an enternity with them' storybook fairytale. He had dated in the past, but he just never really cared. He was more worried about his job and well-being then anything else. Conor had been like that too, just up until he met Alexis.

"Besides, that's not exactly what I'm worried about right now." sighed Conor.

"..What's going on now?" Kenneth groaned.

"I met someone..in the forest." Conor claimed. "Her name is Ariel. She told me I made the right decision..and made me an offer."

"..What was it?" asked Kenneth.

"She asked me to stick with her so she could put me back on track. Help me clear my mind.." replied Conor.

"What did you say?" Kenneth questioned him again.

"At first I said no, but then she told me she'd hook us up with more matches and everything, so I told her to meet up with us tomorrow." said Conor.

Kenneth shook his head and growled at Conor.

"I'll see you at the freaking match." hissed Kenneth as he left and slammed the door. Conor sighed to himself. He could already feel himself going downhill, with everything. Even now with Ariel managing him and Kenneth, there was only one thing still permanently in his mind. 


	8. Give Me Love

A/N: Song for this chapter is Can't Take It by All American Rejects. c:

Alexis was on her way to her match. She was so excited to beat the crap out of Raquel (finally). As she headed closer and closer to the entrance of the ring, she caught a glimpse of "them". It bothered her so much, and even worse, there was someone with them, a "woman". Ariel had decided to come today instead of tomorrow. She had her hands on their shoulders, babbling on about how they were going to dominate NXT more then ever. Alexis was disgusted by it. She really wanted nothing to do with them. As she turned around, she bumped into someone. A "two-toned hair" someone to be exact. It was the NXT Champion, Seth Rollins. Alexis became really nervous. She didn't want to embarass herself in front of him.

"Sorry.." she cleared her throat, and grew nervous.

"It happens." Seth gave her a small smile and walked off. Alexis thought he was sweet in a way. Just then, she saw Ariel moving her hand gently into Conor's. At that very moment, Alexis could feel the anger burn inside of her. Raquel was in for it now.

Raquel made her way to the ring in regular fashion. Babbling on about she's the best diva on the planet, swaying her hips down the ramp, and making plenty of hand gestures.

Next was Alexis. It was weird coming down to the ring with her own theme, all alone. She still remembered following the Ascension to the ring, feeling so..alive. The thought of it made her angry now though, knowing that feeling, that spark she once had, would never return to her.

She looked up at Raquel and made her way down to the ring. She could hear Raquel laughing at her, thinking she was nothing. They stood in the ring, and the bell rang. Before Alexis could get her hands on Raquel, Raquel got a mic.

"Look at the little follower! Are you sad your little boy toy left you?" hissed Raquel. The pain returned to Alexis's mind.

"Wanna know why he left you? Because you're NOTHING. You're simply another pretty face with no talent! All you are, is TRASH!"

Alexis didn't even know what to say. She just stood there. She could feel tears running down her delicate cheek. There were people watching backstage. Paige, Seth, Emma, Corey, even The Ascension. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened.

Alexis completely blacked out. All she could remember was Raquel calling her all these hurtful names. That's when, she opened her eyes. The audience was SILENT. Alexis came back to reality.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she stared at the blood in her hands. That's when, she looked down. She stared at Raquel's lifeless body, covered in blood, but something wasn't right. The only part that was bleeding..was her neck.

Medics were surrounding Raquel. All the cameras were immedietly turned off. Alexis backed away and ran backstage..

All of Alexis's friends came running towards her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Alexis screamed.

"Al-Alexis, please, I'm not lying to you." Paige was on the verge of tears, as was Emma.

"You bit Raquel, and you couldn't stop. The medics had to pull you off. The match ended, and you completely just..blanked out."

Alexis couldn't stop shaking. Of course she believed Paige, but she was just so confused.

"Wait a minute, what color are your eyes Alexis?" Seth asked.

"Blue. Why do you ask?" wondered Alexis.

"They're turning..yellow." Emma said. Everyone began backing away.

"What the hell?!" Alexis looked at her reflection in the plastic box.

Just then, Paige snapped.

"This is The Ascension's fault!" yelled Paige. She began running to find them, and everyone else followed.

The gang found them talking to each other. Ariel was smiling, but the two men didn't look very happy.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" yelled Paige. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!"

"I think you guys turned her into a vampire." Corey said pointing at Alexis's eyes.

Kenneth and Ariel saw, but Conor didn't want to turn around. It'd just make him more angry at himself.

"So, this is that delicate little moth Conor-Boo has been talking about!" snarled Ariel.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Paige hissed.

"My name is Ariel, the NEWEST member of the Ascension." Ariel shot a wicked smile.

"Trying to fill the void I see Conor? Nice." growled Paige. Conor didn't say a word.

"I'm better for him anyways." Ariel looked at Alexis angrily.

"YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Alexis trying to get through Emma and Corey. Alexis's eyes turned red.

"What's wrong? You angry Conor is in love with me now?" asked Ariel.

"..I'm not in love with you.." Conor said quietly. "I never have, and I never will."

"Shut the hell up Conor!" yelled Ariel.

"Since when did you get a say in anything anyways?" Kenneth asked.

"Since I TOOK OVER!" Ariel snapped.

"Nice bitch you picked out Conor." snarled Kenneth.

"I couldn't agree more." Paige gave Kenneth a small grin, and oddly enough, he grined back.

"THAT'S IT! Conor, have her all you want, but Raquel was right! She truely is TRASH!" yelled Ariel.

Alexis quickly pounced on Ariel, and the two began clawing at each other. Everyone tried to hold them back as they went at each other like animals.

"This isn't over." said Ariel as she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"That was...interesting." Emma said in shock.

Conor finally turned around to look at Alexis. It hurt him inside to know he did that to her, while she was fast asleep, but he only did it wanting to protect her fully.

"Alexis, I-I'm sorry..I honestly don't blame you if you don't forgive m-."

"Shut up." Alexis said. She kissed him immedietly, although her body was covered in scars.

"I don't care about before. I just can't stand to have someone else with you. I belong with you. Only me." smiled Alexis. "And who knows, maybe this vampire thing won't be so bad after all."

"Yeah. But um, what about "permission"." asked Conor.

"Yeah, where did Paige and Kenneth go?" Alexis wondered..

"You think you're so tough." Paige laughed.

"I bet I could kick your ass in a heartbeat." said Kenneth.

"I'd like to see you try." giggled Paige. The two unexpectingly kissed each other.

"..Wow..that was..terrible." Paige began laughing.

"Yeah, that's never happening again." Kenneth shook his head. The two met back up with Alexis and Conor.

"Where were you guys?" Alexis laughed.

"Experimenting." smirked Kenneth.

"It failed." Paige rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So um, is it okay if we go out again?" Alexis asked.

"If you're happy, I'm happy." said Paige.

"...Fine." Kenneth took a deep breath.

"Good, because I'm taking you all hunting." smirked Alexis.

"..Oh god." said Corey.

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! Stay tuned! 


	9. Change

The gang made their way through the forest, smiling and laughing.

"So uh, what are we suppose to do exactly?" asked Emma nervously.

"Pounce, fight animals, you know." answered Alexis.

"Wait. You mean we aren't using guns or anything?" Corey wondered.

"Pfft, who needs guns when you can use your own fists?" Conor replied.

Everyone began to circle the forest as they searched for animals to fight. Corey managed to tackle a deer to the ground.

"Man, I'm pretty good at this!" he claimed.

"A deer? Amateur." laughed Kenneth. "Watch this."

Kenneth began to claw and pounce at a bear. He beat it up with his own fists.

"...Shit." said Corey. Emma even managed to help Paige with defeating a fox.

"Hey! Kenneth! Look what we caught!" said Paige.

"Wow, nice job for a rookie." he smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go see what Alexis caught." said Emma walking away. Paige walked over to Kenneth.

"Um, about that kiss earlier." chuckled Paige.

"What about it?" asked Kenneth.

"Did it actually..I don't know..mean something to you?" Paige wondered. Kenneth looked at her for a moment, and then let out a quiet laugh.

"I guess, I mean, I'm not usually worried about spending the rest of my life with someone as much as Conor is, but to be honest, you're actually quite..interesting."

"You aren't so bad yourself." smiled Paige. The two looked at each other for a moment, lips almost about to meet once more, but just then..

"Hey guys! Conor caught a bear! Come check it out!" yelled Corey.

"Heh, we should get back." Paige told Kenneth.

"Yeah." smiled Kenneth.

They headed back over by Conor and Corey, and stared at the dead bear.

"And I thought I was hardcore?" claimed Paige.

"Your just learning the definition of hardcore, sweetheart." Kenneth told her.

"Since when did you decide you wanted to start calling me that?" laughed Paige.

"Since I started liking you." Kenneth claimed. Paige attempted to hide her blushing red face.

The gang eventually met up again at around 6:00pm. Everyone had a lot of fun, but something didn't feel right.

"Conor, are you sure this is everyone?" asked Alexis holding his arm.

"1..2..3..4..5.." said Conor counting. "Didn't we come here with six?"

Alexis looked around for a moment.

"...Where's Kenneth?"

Everyone began to look around for him, becoming very concerned. They checked everywhere, even far out of the forest, but still no luck.

Just then, Emma found him. She shrieked loudly, as blood circled her feet. Everyone ran over to her, and saw Kenneth, dead on the ground.

"NO!" yelled Paige running over to him and holding his face.

"He's not breathing!" yelled Conor.

"What the hell happened?!" cried Alexis.

Paige's teardrops fell gently on Kenneth's face. All the things she wanted to tell him, just as she was starting to grow feelings for him. She couldn't do anything. It felt as if someone ripped her heart out of her chest and let it shatter into a million peices.

At this point, Paige, Alexis, and even Emma were crying. Conor and Corey began to call 911. Alexis couldn't believe it. Just as things were starting to become good again, it all went downhill once more. Alexis prepared herself for the worst, and prayed that there was still hope, that there was still a chance of Kenneth returning.

...

"I have done as you asked master. I have eliminated one third of The Ascension. I plan on destroying them all, one by one, and then, we can truly be whole once more. Let's continue to take this painting and turn it into our own little masterpeice."...


	10. Insanity

Waiting. It was the only thing they could do. All they wanted was answers.

"Excuse me. Are you here for a fellow named Tom Latimer?" asked the nurse.

"We call him Kenneth Cameron." hissed Paige.

"I apologize, miss." the nurse said nervously. "We have the results."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Is he going to live?!" asked Alexis getting up.

"..." stood the nurse. She looked down silently at the ground, and shook her head no.

Paige pushed her chair to the wall and stormed out of the hospital. Alexis began to cry, as well as Emma. Conor and Corey just stood in disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" yelled Conor. "What the hell happened to him! Tell me!"

"We aren't sure. It looks like someone just came and injected poison into his body." the nurse claimed backing up.

"..I can't-" Alexis could barely talk. Instead she just walked out of the hospital. Conor followed after her, as did Corey and Emma.

"I'll meet up with you later." said Alexis to Conor.

"Okay. Love you." Conor replied kissing her forehead and teleporting away in a poof of smoke.

Alexis eventually found Paige sitting outside, crying.

"Paige. Your crying..?" Alexis asked sitting down beside her.

"There was so many things I wanted to tell him." said Paige through her tears.

"Did you...love him?" asked Alexis once again.

Paige just looked into the night sky and nodded.

"I do." Paige said.

"..Did." Alexis looked away trying to hold back her crying.

"No! I refuse to believe he's gone! It's not fair!" yelled Paige as she hid her face in her arms.

"I know it's not fair." said Alexis starting to cry again. The two girls cried as the rain began to beat down hard on the cold, concrete ground.

The sound of the rain pounded on the windows. Alexis cuddled with Conor silently.

"..I can't believe this." Alexis said. "Just as everything starts to go good again, it all crumbles in my hands."

"I know." said Conor petting her hair. "I'm just confused why we still don't have a complete answer to what happened."

"And the fact that we can't do anything about it just pisses me off more." Alexis scowled.

Just then, Alexis thought for a moment.

"Oh my god." she said.

"What's wrong?" Conor asked her.

Alexis got out of Conor's arms gently and jumped out of bed.

"I know who did this." Alexis said sternly.

"Who?" asked Conor once again.

"It was that bitch Ariel!" Alexis could feel the rage grow even more just by saying her name.

"She did this to us!"

"You're right. She wanted revenge after what happened." Conor said.

Alexis stopped right in her tracks.

"..You're next." a tear trickled down her face.

"..What?" said Conor.

"She's going to take down my protection first and then kill me. I can see it." Alexis claimed.

"What? How?" Conor was very confused. He walked over to Alexis.

"How are you seeing this?"

"I don't know!" replied Alexis. "It's like I'm getting a vision or something!"

"But only vampir-" Conor stopped talking mid-sentence. "Oh..right.."

Conor reminded himself of what happened, and how Alexis was a newborn.

"Is this one of the side effects?" asked Alexis.

"Well, every vampire is given some sort of talent when they become a newborn. Whether it's teleporting..or being able to invision things before they happen." claimed Conor.

"This is all too much." Alexis said turning around to face Conor. "I'm sick of all this crap that I have to deal with. I just want to be able to spend my life with you, with no worry."

"I know it's hard." Conor wrapped his arms around Alexis. "I'll try to fix this."

"You mean we." said Alexis. "I want to help you."

"Alexis, I can't. I'm not losing you again." said Conor.

"..Fine." Alexis gave in.

Suddenly, Conor's phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw a text message that was given to him by a friend.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What?" asked Alexis.

"While you were gone looking for Paige, I had asked a friend to see if he had anything that might bring Kenneth back to life." claimed Conor.

"And?" Alexis replied.

"He says he has something that may work. I need you to go visit him." said Conor.

"Okay. Give me the address." Alexis said not getting to any further questions.

Conor handed Alexis his phone and kissed her.

"What was that for?" asked Alexis.

"This "friend" of mine isn't exactly, well, average." Conor said.

"Well, as long as he gives me the antidote, I could careless." Alexis told him.

"Alright well, be careful." replied Conor.

Alexis nodded and dashed away to visit Conor's friend.

Alexis arrived at what was suppose to be the "location". She ended up arriving in a dark, wet boiler room.

"Um hello? I'm here for Conor." she said looking around for someone.

"Ah. So you're Conor's little playmate..Ha ha." the voice laughed.

"Who's there?!" Alexis asked.

The lights suddenly flickered on all on their own. A man sat in the middle of room.

"Are you the guy I need to see..?" wondered Alexis nervously.

"Why yes, I am. Your little toy wants his antidote, no?" the man twisted his dark hair around his finger and laughed... 


	11. Fixing The Broken Peices

"Your name is Leo Kruger, right?" Alexis asked.

"Why yes it is child~" he replied.

"Look, I'll just take the antidote and leave you alone forever, deal?" Alexis said getting straight to the point.

"Forever? Forever is a long time, child. Haha..." Leo laughed.

"Would you just give me the antidote?" said Alexis trying to grab it.

"Ah, ah, ah." said Leo holding up his pointer finger. "Price included. Haha."

Alexis rolled her eyes and payed.

"Thanks Leo.." she said blankly.

"Ta, ta for now, Alexis." he smiled as he vanished entirely.

Alexis arrived back home, and saw that Conor was fast asleep. She slightly grined at the fact how he looked so peaceful. She was sure the whole thing with Kenneth was killing him inside, as it was for her and all her friends.

Alexis stared at the antidote for a moment.

"...I'll bring it in later tonight. No rush.." she said to herself. Certainly there was no rush for the antidote. Kenneth was dead at the moment, but no matter when she gave the potion to the doctor, it would've taken the same amount of time.

Alexis headed to the bathroom and set up a warm bath for herself. She watched as the water filled the tub completely. Just then, an idea popped into mind.

She went back into her and Conor's room and took a black rose from her vase. She began to pick off the petals and sprinkle them over the crystal clear water.

Alexis enjoyed the peace and solitude that was brought to her head. She hadn't had a moment like this in weeks, so it was something to cherish.

Just then, in "poofed" Conor.

"Is it really nessescary to teleport into the bathtub." chuckled Alexis.

"What? I think it's fun." he smiled. "I thought I'd share this spare time with you."

"That's sweet of you." Alexis smiled. She pushed herself over to Conor and cuddled with him.

A moment of silence broke between the two.

"Lexi, dear, what has become of you?" asked Conor.

"What do you mean?" Alexis replied.

"You're so quiet around me, as if your mind is becoming fragile. If there's anything wrong, please tell me. I'll remove the stress immedietaly." Conor said kissing her neck.

"I just miss moments like this." Alexis sighed.

"Me too. I just wish this whole fight with Ariel would end." Conor said holding Alexis close.

"Well she shouldn't have done something like that. She knows that I'm yours..for good." smirked Alexis.

"I won't let her unmannerful ways take me away from someone as extradonairy as you." Conor said removing his face from Alexis's neck and kissing her forehead.

"I just don't know what we can do to keep her away from us." she replied sadly.

"You know, we can always just "move away" from all this stress." Conor said beginning to nibble on her left ear, which made Alexis giggle a little.

"Move away? As in, pack all of our things..."

"And go?" smirked Conor.

"What about Corey, Paige, and Emma? I'm sure Ariel will be on to them too." said Alexis.

"I have people.." chuckled Conor.

"Well, if it's going to keep us together, then I'm up for it." Alexis smiled.

"You're so easy to please, Lexi.." Conor smiled back and stroked Alexis's hair. Alexis grinned in relief.

"I'm tired." said Alexis.

"You can sleep if you need to." Conor replied.

"What about the antidote? We can't forget about it." Alexis asked.

"It's okay. I'll take it." answered Conor. Alexis smiled as the two lovebirds got out of the bathtub and changed.

Conor carefully placed Alexis in bed and cuddled her until she fell asleep. He gently kissed her.

"Sweet dreams Alexis~" he smiled.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the ground.

"We must not let them out of sight, master. It'll only make matters worse then they already are!" cried Ariel.

"Ariel, you're getting too hyped up about all of this. I may have never met this Conor fellow, but I'm more sure then ever that he's easy to fool from what I'm hearing." replied the mysterious voice.

"I just don't want to end up regretting this. We've tried so many times, with so many people, to drain the powers of unfortunate souls." Ariel ran her finger up and down the mysterious man's body as she sat herself down on his lap.

"Don't worry, I have this all under control." the mysterious man petted Ariel as she purred in delight.

"You always do." smiled Ariel.

"Conor and Alexis better be ready, because Ariel has her own little secret weapon." she smirked evily.

"And his name, is Kevin Thorn." 


	12. Getaway

The sound of the alarm clock had awaken Alexis, which made her angry, but Conor just shifted himself closer to her and cuddled her.

"Sorry about that." said Conor kissing Alexis's cheek.

"Why so early?" groaned Alexis. "Did you bring the antidote?"

"Yes I did." said Conor. "It should be starting to go into effect."

"Good." said Alexis. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited to show you where were going." smiled Conor.

"Do tell." Alexis replied getting up and sitting on the bed.

"Nope. You have to wait and see." smirked Conor.

"Not fair! Haven't I been through enough this week?" Alexis laughed.

"Your innocence won't work on me, Lexi~" replied Conor.

"Not even if I do this..?" said Alexis kissing Conor softly.

"Nope." laughed Conor.

"What about this?" Alexis said kissing Conor, but more roughly this time.

"Nope, although that was great." Conor smiled.

"What about this?" Alexis replied taking off her shirt and pants to reveal a lacey set of bra and panties.

"..You win." said Conor tackling Alexis to the bed. The trip was automatically delayed for a couple of hours, for obvious reasons.

* * *

"That was wonderful." smiled Conor.

"It's our first night all over again." laughed Alexis. "But um, more outrageous."

Alexis and Conor stared closely at the ripped pillows, the feathers that had fell out of the pillows onto the bed, and the blankets which had somehow ended up on the floor by the time they were done.

"And that was the best sex you've ever had, wasn't it?" Conor asked.

"You're declaring it for me now?" replied Alexis.

"Yes, because it's true." Conor laughed.

"Okay, it is." Alexis chuckled. "But no more funny business, at least for the next little while. We have to start packing."

"We've already wasted 2 hours." said Conor.

"Well, I wouldn't say wasted exactly." giggled Alexis. The two began to pack up all of their things and get ready. This was going to be a heck of a trip. Five weeks to be exact.

"What about the mess?" asked Alexis.

"We'll let the maid worry about it." chuckled Conor.

"Heh, alright. Let's go." Alexis smiled.

Alexis grabbed ahold of Conor, and they teleported to the secret location.

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes, and the sight was breathtaking. What stood before her was a giant, dark blue castle. It was every Princess's dream...well...dark princess's anyways.

"Now I can see why you wouldn't tell me!" exclaimed Alexis. She ran inside to go check it out as Conor followed after her happily.

The inside of it was just as beautiful. Complete with crystal chandeliers, stone floors, and a beautiful scenery of the ocean. It was truly exotic.

"How did you get a place like this?" asked Alexis.

"It was my parents.." chuckled Conor.

"It's...amazing. I've never seen anything like this in my life!" smiled Alexis. "I need to go check it out some more! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright." smiled Conor. They explored the entire castle, which even had a glorious master bedroom that had a lookout to the ocean. Alexis was in love with the place.

"I forgot to ask. You said you had friends to look out for mine?" said Alexis.

"Yeah. Justin, Tyson, The Shield, even Layla promised to help out." Conor replied.

"Wait, but, aren't they humans?" Alexis asked.

Conor chuckled for a moment. "No."

"What? Why didn't I know this?!" Alexis wondered.

"All the supernatural beings have to keep it a secret between one another. We can't just go around telling humans now." Conor said.

"Oh, well, I just hope Ariel won't get any information out of them." Alexis worried.

"They'll be fine, no worries." Conor claimed. "Oh, I got you something by the way."

"Gifts? For no reason?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know. I just felt like you needed something in case we grow apart again." said Conor.

"Which is never going to happen again." Alexis smiled. She opened the small gift box and picked up a diamond and sapphire necklace that was laying inside of it.

"I..." Alexis was breathtaken, entirely this time.

"You like it?" smiled Conor.

Instead of saying anything back, she simply hugged Conor as tight as she could.

"Why are you crying Lexi?" asked Conor hugging her back.

"You're so genorous to me." cried Alexis. "I don't want to lose you again.."

"I promise you won't." Conor said kissing Alexis and wiping her tears. Conor went behind Alexis and placed the necklace around her neck. The sapphire gleamed in the light, and made Alexis smile.

* * *

"Master, when are we going to strike?" asked Ariel. "I think we've waited long enough."

"You know Ariel, you're right." answered Kevin. "They've probably gone and made another foolish decision, and now, they await our arrival."

"So it's settled?" Ariel's eyes brightened.

"Yes, we shall begin tomorrow, and once we do, we shall leave our mark on the vampire society, for good."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys. I've been really impressed with how this story has been doing, but I'd love if I could get some more reviews in. Thank you, and please be sure to check out all my other fanfics. c:**_


	13. Off Key

Alexis took a sip of her coffee as her sapphire necklace gently dangled upon her neck. Just the sight of it brought a smile to her face, which was great since times couldn't be any tougher right now. She just wanted all of this pain to be over. To live in peace with both her friends and Conor. She really wanted to get to the bottom of why Ariel hated her so much, and why she thrived for revenge so badly. Alexis had a feeling it might of been a jealousy type thing, but she wasn't exactly sure. All she knew was that Ariel wanted all of The Ascension's power to herself, so she could use it to get what she wanted, but of course, Alexis wasn't planning on letting that happen. Of course, Alexis still wasn't used to her vampire lifestyle yet, but maybe, just maybe, it could come in handy. Just then, Conor rushed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexis. Conor looked at her alarmingly.

"..Kenneth's alive." Conor said. Before Alexis could respond, she dumped out her coffee and rushed to get ready. Her and Conor raced off to the hospital in hopes to see Kenneth in full shape.

* * *

Alexis and Conor met up with Corey, Emma, and Paige at the hospital, and they rushed into the room Kenneth was staying in. They saw him hooked to the bed with IVs and tubes.

"Kenneth!" Alexis beamed. The gang rushed to his side.

"Hi.." Kenneth said quietly.

"I can't believe you're alive." Conor said.

"Me niether." replied Kenneth. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." Paige gave him a faint smile, as Kenneth finally found her standing at the back of the room.

"How did I get in here?" Kenneth asked.

Everyone just slightly shrugged.

"...Who are all of you?" asked Kenneth.

"What?" Alexis replied.

"Stay away!" yelled Kenneth as he began to get shaky.

"Kenneth, it's just us!" Conor growled.

"Get back!" yelled Kenneth as he broke free of the tubes and IVs that were once hooked up to him. His eyes gave an unfamiliar icy blue glow.

"What's wrong with him?!" asked Emma.

"Kenneth, dude! Calm down!" said Corey.

"NO!" yelled Kenneth as he grabbed Corey and threw him across the room.

"Corey!" said Emma as she went to go tend to him.

Kenneth violently threw things across the room which led Conor into pinning him to the ground and holding him so he couldn't move, but Kenneth was far too strong.

"What's wrong with him?!" Alexis asked nervously. "I thought the antidote was suppose to make him normal!"

"It was! Leo scammed us!" yelled Conor.

"Who's this Leo?!" Paige growled. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

"And so will I!" yelled Alexis as her eyes turned red.

"Guys! Go see him!" Conor said as Kenneth began to claw at his face.

"But Conor!" Alexis replied. "Kenneth is going to explode with anger!"

"Just go!" yelled Conor. Alexis and Paige ran off while Conor, Corey and Emma tried to get Kenneth to come back to his senses.

Alexis and Paige found Leo sitting in his usual spot in the boiler room, and Paige grabbed him by his hair and pinned him to the wall.

"What the HELL did you do to Kenneth!?" Paige was outraged.

The smile that usually crept upon Leo's face, was gone.

"Tis' not Leo's fault, you see. Ariel and Kevin Thorn put me up to this." Leo said.

"Who the hell is Kevin?!" asked Alexis.

"Why, It is Ariel's master." Leo said. "They're coming to kill you all. One by one."

"WHAT?!" yelled Paige. Paige threw Leo to the ground.

"You are quite strong, young lady." Leo laughed.

"Don't get me angry then." Paige said.

"That's it. I need to go find Ariel and this 'Kevin' guy." Alexis said.

"But wait! How do we fix Kenneth?" asked Paige.

"Hehehehe." laughed Leo. "You see, this potion is well, special."

"How so?" asked Alexis.

"Is Beauty and The Beast a familiar tale to you?" asked Leo.

Paige and Alexis looked at each other insightfully.

* * *

**I know, bad place to stop when things are just getting heavy, but the next chapter shall be posted tomorrow! Stay tuned! P.S. Reviews are greatly appreciated. c:**


	14. Monochrome State

"Kenneth must fall in love and be loved in return before the spell will not ware off." Leo claimed.

Paige looked down at the ground unintentionally.

"..And when will that be?" asked Alexis.

Leo simply put two fingers in the air.

"Before sunrise." he replied.

"That should be enough time. Just try to keep him normal for the next while?" asked Alexis.

Leo simply nodded his head.

"Don't think you've gotten off easy!" yelled Paige. Paige slapped Leo across the face as Alexis tried to hold her back. The two left quickly to go see if Kenneth was alright.

* * *

"How is he?" Alexis asked. She looked over at Kenneth who was relaxing in the spare bedroom of Corey's apartment.

"He's finally relaxed himself now. It took awhile, but we did it." Conor said.

"He's really sick though." added Emma. "He's definetely changed."

"...I need to go find them." said Alexis getting up out of her seat.

"Find who?" asked Conor.

"Alexis and Kevin Thorn." replied Alexis.

"Kevin Thorn?" asked Corey. "I only remember there being Ariel.."

"Kevin Thorn is her master. Leo warned us that they're coming to take us down."

"When?" asked Conor.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Alexis sighed.

"Well if you're going, I'm coming with you." Conor sat beside Alexis and rested his hand on her lap.

"It's not going to be easy." said Alexis. "I'm sure Kevin is filled with plently of tricks."

"You two can go. I'm sure you don't need us dragging you down." said Corey. "We'll stay here with Kenneth."

"Alright. We should go." said Alexis. Conor nodded and the two headed off to go locate Ariel and Kevin.

Corey went to go monitor Kenneth while Paige and Emma had some girl time to themselves.

* * *

"I know this whole thing is stressing you out. It has to be." said Emma.

"I don't know if he'll ever get through this. It kills me inside to think about if I lost him." Paige sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We can get through anything. We've proved that pretty well." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah." said Paige. Suddenly, Paige felt a sharp pain in her back.

"Is something wrong?" asked Emma.

"There's something in my back..it hurts." said Paige. Emma checked Paige's back, and was shocked by what she saw.

"You're back! It's bleeding like crazy!" Emma cried. "Wait. I think there's something in it..."

Emma grabbed ahold of the hidden object in Paige's back and pulled it out.

"What is it?" asked Paige rubbing her back.

Emma held up a black feather covered in blood to her face.


	15. Mind Games

Alexis and Conor circled the forest as they searched for Ariel and Kevin. Thoughts clouded Alexis's fragile mind as she worried they would've already left. She cluelessly stood in a daze, not knowing what she was suppose to do.

"Is something wrong?" asked Conor.

"I just, don't know what I can do..." Alexis replied nervously.

"I'm sorry that this is all so sudden for you, Lexi." Conor said stroking her hair. "I should've trained you for days like this."

"It's okay. Don't stress it." Alexis stared at the ground sadly.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees.

"What was that?" asked Conor. He walked in front of Alexis to look in the tree. He swore he could see someone in it.

"Someone's in that tree!" Conor claimed. Just then, a giant, sparkly skull fell in front of his feet. Alexis and Conor oddly stared at each other.

* * *

"We found this in her back!" exclaimed Emma as she held up the feather to Corey.

"What the hell?" said Corey. "That's impossible."

Corey looked over at Paige who was holding up a cloth to her bleeding back.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. My back is bleeding and I just pulled out two freaking feathers from my back. I'm SO fine right now." said Paige.

Just then, Kenneth woke up.

"Hey there, bro." said Corey.

"You people again?" asked Kenneth rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to harm you." said Emma.

"...I apologize for throwing you earlier, sir." said Kenneth.

"No big, I'm fine. I'm Corey, and this is Emma, and that's Paige." said Corey.

"Is the young lady alright?" asked Kenneth.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just going throw some stuff right now.." Corey said. "Plus she's grumpy."

"Shut up, Corey!" yelled Paige. Kenneth let out a slight chuckle.

"Does she need anything?" asked Kenneth.

Emma shot Paige the "he likes you already" look. Paige smiled.

"I'm fine really. It's okay." said Paige.

"You should keep resting." Emma replied. "It's going to be sometime until you get better."

"You're right. Talk to you all soon..." said Kenneth as he slowly shut his eyes.

Corey, Paige, and Emma left the room to let him sleep.

"Wow." said Paige. "Maybe bringing him back to his senses won't be so hard after all."

"As long as your around, I'm sure he'll make a full recovery." laughed Emma...


	16. Recovering

"Come down here, right now!" yelled Conor.

"Nu uh!" whined the voice in the tree.

"That's it I'm going up there." said Conor about to climb to tree.

"Wait!" Alexis stopped him. "If you come down, I'll give you your skull back!"

The young woman quickly jumped down from the tree. She was definetly not human, but almost demon-like.

"Skullykins~!" chirped the woman.

"Skully..kins?" Conor asked.

"Why yes! Skullykins is my best friend...besides Kane, of course!" the woman beamed.

"You know Kane?" asked Alexis.

"Of course I do! Kane is my master!" said the woman.

"Master..?" asked Conor.

"Well, he's more of a boyfriend to me then a master." the woman blushed and bit her lip. "I'm AJ!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Conor and this is my girlfriend, Alexis." said Conor. Alexis still blushed everytime Conor called her his "girlfriend".

"We're looking for two people named Kevin Thorn and Ariel. Have you seen them?"

AJ got very quiet, and slightly nervous.

"What's wrong?" asked Alexis.

"Bad...memories." said AJ. She slowly began to make her way behind the tree.

"What happened?" Conor wondered.

"Ariel...hurt me." AJ lifted up her top and showed them her scar-covered body.

"Oh my word.." said Alexis covering her mouth.

"Ariel told me if I was going to be her servant, I'd have to "face the consquences"..." said AJ.

"I'm guessing you said no?" asked Alexis.

AJ simply nodded her head. "She'd show up randomly and beat me to death with whatever she could. It went on for months.."

Conor and Alexis were petrified.

"That's when I met Kane. He saved me...gave me a better life..." AJ claimed, staring up at the night sky. "He means everything to me."

Alexis thought for a moment. AJ and Kane were no different from her and Conor, which was the exact reason why it was so important to destroy Ariel and Kevin. This wasn't just their fight, it was everyone's.

"We need to stop these two." growled Alexis. "For good."

Conor nodded. "AJ, if you do see them at all, can you let us know?"

"Yes. Of course!" AJ gave a small grin. "I'd be more then happy to help."

"Thank you." smiled Alexis. "Let's keep going. We can't let them out of sight."

* * *

The morning sun shined through the windows. Everyone had planned to stay at Corey's house for the next little while to make sure Kenneth was doing okay. Paige began to prepare breakfast and let some air into the gloomy apartment. Somehow, Kenneth got up on his own and greeted Paige with what appeared to be, a smile.

"Good morning." he said standing in the doorway of the room he was sleeping in.

Paige got startled and dropped the frying pan on her foot. Kenneth quickly teleported over to her to see if she was alright, which just made Paige scream even more. Corey and Emma groaned as they attempted to ignore the screaming and go back to sleep.

"You scared the living shit out of me!" yelled Paige.

"I'm sorry, miss." Kenneth said grabbing the frying pan and putting it back on the stove.

Paige blinked for a moment, and finally realized that Kenneth was up and walking.

"You can...walk?" asked Paige.

"Yeah..I kinda just...started to." Kenneth gave a small grin.

Paige couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad." said Paige.

"Do you need help with anything?" asked Kenneth.

"No, no. I'm okay." Paige smiled. "Go and relax in bed. I'll bring you your breakfast."

"Okay...P...P.."

"Paige is the name you're looking for." Paige let out a small giggle.

"Right." grinned Kenneth.

Before Kenneth could walk away, Paige yelled out "Wait!".

Paige went over to him, and unexpectedly, gave him a small, yet tender hug. Kenneth stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, and ended up patting her back gently.

"Why are you...?" Kenneth was very confused.

Paige's eyes widened, and quickly let go of Kenneth.

"Um...uh." Paige scratched the back of her head. "Let me tuck you into bed!"

Paige thoughts were currently banging their heads of the wall.

"...Okay..." said Kenneth. Paige proceeded into nervously tucking Kenneth into bed.

"P...P..."

"Paige."

"Yes, um..." said Kenneth. "Can I rest a bit longer? All that walking made me awfully tired."

"Of course." Paige replied. "I'll wake you up in a little while."

"Alright. 'Till then." Kenneth said as he slowly closed his eyes. Paige smiled at the sight of Kenneth sleeping peacefully. All the worry that had hit her before had vanished. This time, she knew Kenneth was going to get better, no matter what trouble headed her way.


	17. Fearful

Colors flashed before Kenneth's eyes. Bright shades of purple, yellow, blue, and green danced in his mind, before everything suddenly went white.

"Kenneth?" a voice began.

"Hm?" he replied. The voice sounded awfully familiar. It was deep, yet unique.

"Can you hear me?" asked the voice again.

"Yes, I can." Kenneth answered.

"I feel strongly about you, Kenneth. I have for a long time." Paige said. "It's hard to believe I once despised you."

"Who's talking?" Kenneth asked.

"Please, don't hurt me." the voice said.

Kenneth was confused, until his mind came to a blank, and everything went black. Suddenly he opened his eyes. Blood smeared all over the walls, and Kenneth's hands. Emma was in the corner, covered in scars, and Corey laid lifelessly on the ground, bleeding from the neck down, and his heart ripped out of his chest. Kenneth looked up, and saw himself holding a knife to Paige's neck. She whimpered helplessly as she tried to focus her tear-filled eyes on Kenneth's red ones.

"...Paige." Kenneth dropped the knife to the ground and loosened his grip on Paige. His eyes returned to their original icey blue state.

"What...did I do."

"You woke up angry, and Corey tried to calm you down, but instead you killed him." Paige whimpered quietly. Kenneth turned around and stared at Corey's torned chest.

"You pushed Emma into a mirror, and you said you were going to kill me if I told Conor or Alexis about this. You held a knife to my throat and watched me cry..." Kenneth could feel Paige shaking entirely.

"I hurt them...I hurt...you." Kenneth said with tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked at Paige helplessly.

Emma dragged her body over to her cellphone and began to call the police.

"What are you doing, Emma?" asked Paige still shaking.

"I'm calling the police...he KILLED Corey!" yelled Emma.

Kenneth didn't even know how to respond to that, and instead, he looked sadly at the blood-covered ground.

"No Emma, don't!" said Paige. "It's not his fault! He was cursed!"

"He's a murderer, Paige!" yelled Emma.

"We can fix this, just DON'T call the police, please! He's still our friend!" Paige screamed.

"Maybe to YOU, but to me he's a killer!" Emma yelled once again. Emma grabbed a vase and threw it at Kenneth, but before it could hit him, wings emerged quickly out of Paige's back, and she ran in front of Kenneth and let the vase shatter into a million little peices as it hit her newly found wings.

"What the hell?" blurted out Emma. Everyone was lost for words, including Paige.

"How...did I.." Paige muttered. She blankly stared at the ground as tears beated down her pale cheeks.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Alexis and Conor, who had returned early. They stared at Corey's dead body, the blood covered walls, and Paige's dark angel wings.

"It's a long story." Kenneth quietly said. 


	18. Amorphous

"I can't even process all this. This is all too much." Alexis said as her and Conor had just been told the whole saga of what happened. Alexis once again stared at Kenneth who was cleaning up of what was once Corey, one of Alexis's longtime friends. Of course, it was too fatal of an "accident" to bring him back to life, but Alexis just wished she got to thank Corey for all the help he served for her, especially when times were rough like this. So many mixed emotions circled through her mind. The thought of gaining something back, yet losing something in return. It was all too painful to think about.

"I'm sorry for throwing the vase at you, Kenneth." Emma said sadly. "I was just overwhelmed about Corey's death."

Kenneth stopped what he was doing. He was silent for a moment, but then finally found the strength to look at Emma with open eyes.

"I don't blame you." he said. "I deserve it."

"That's where you're wrong." Paige finally spoke. She had been silent ever since Alexis and Conor had walked through the door. She had yet to release all of the anger that was consuming her these past hours.

"You couldn't control it, it's not your fault."

Kenneth suddenly stormed out and left the room. Paige quickly got up and followed after him. Everyone sighed sadly.

"So, why did you guys come back so early?" asked Emma trying to make conversation.

"We searched everywhere we could." Conor said. "They were no where in sight."

The words still fired up Alexis's mind.

"They have to be somewhere!" she cried.

"This is all their fault!"

The rain continued to beat on the windows as Alexis, Conor, and Emma all sat silently and stressed what the future would bring them.

* * *

The rain poured as Kenneth paced himself across the forest, away from everyone, and everything. He was tired of messing up everyone's happiness. He still hadn't even processed the fact that he killed his own friend. He wanted an easy escape from it all, and the only option he had, was to take his own life.

"Kenneth!" yelled Paige. She used her wings to speed across over to him. He bumped into her as she made her way in front of him. Kenneth didn't even want to look at her. He felt too disgusted with himself to even look at something he envisioned as exceptionally perfect.

"Leave me alone." Kenneth replied.

"I'm not letting you leave me!" Paige blocked him once more.

"I don't deserve to exist." Kenneth swallowed back his anger.

"I've lost you once, I'm not losing you again!" yelled Paige as her hair began to become damp.

A moment of silence broke between the two.

"Why do you keep trying..?!" Kenneth yelled. "I always mess up, and yet, you still care about me!"

"Because I love you Kenneth, isn't it obvious?!" Paige snapped. Kenneth stared at her for a moment, until he finally broke his silence.

"..I don't deserve someone like you." he growled. Kenneth tried to walk away, but Paige grabbed at his arm, using all of her strength. Paige cried as Kenneth tried letting go, but finally he gave in, forcing him to fall on top of Paige.

Even in all of their sorrow, the two were finally looking at each other, face to face, eyes locked onto one another. Paige's tear filled eyes could still see through Kenneth's outraged ones. Through all of his anger, she could still see the spark, the same spark he had when he was happy, smiling, completely fearless. At that very moment, she remembered why she never let go of him, why she never WILL let go of him. It was like he had permanently clicked into her mind.

"...Don't leave me." she finally spoke through her sadness. Kenneth traced the outline of Paige's jaw with his finger, and kissed her as the rain poured upon them.

"I can't even explain how much I love you." Kenneth said as he held Paige close. She smiled at him. She could finally feel it. Kenneth's unbeating, dead heart, was glowing brighter then ever.

* * *

"I can't stand it!" Seth said as he ripped some more grass out of the ground and threw it into the wind. "He changed her!"

"Then why are you helping him, hmm?" asked Dean.

"For her, obviously." groaned Seth. "She was perfectly fine before he turned her into one of them!"

"Then why haven't we begun to eliminate him?" Roman wondered.

"Because, that's Ariel and Kevin's job, not ours!" Seth yelled.

"You must have tons of feelings for this girl then." continued Roman.

"This is why I don't date anymore." Dean shuffled the toothpick in his mouth. "Pure drama."

"And that's why we're going to go get that smug ass creeper to get Alexis to come to realization!"

"When did I agree to that?" asked Dean.

"When you signed UP to be one of us! Now let's go!" Seth yelled once more. Dean and Roman watched as Seth 'shredded' into a werewolf and ran off. The two men sighed and followed after him.

* * *

"You told me we were going to fight them! All we're doing is running away!" Ariel whined.

"All we're doing is feeding them anger." Kevin smirked. "It shall add to this 'battle' we've declared."

The two sat in a distant kingdom away from Alexis and Conor's. It looked surprisingly similar to Kevin's main one.

"I want to tear that bitch into pieces!" fussed Ariel. "She sickens me."

"So do all of her little human friends." Kevin added. "I plan on destroying them first to make Alexis and her 'playmate' weaker.

"She only wants him for his power." Ariel laughed. "Their love isn't even real."

"Unlike ours." Kevin hugged Ariel from behind. "Ours is 100% real."

"Indeed it is." Ariel batted her eyelashes and smirked evily.

"I can't wait to see what those vile creatures have in store for us."

* * *

It was good to see Kenneth back to normal. Alexis smiled at the sight of Paige and Kenneth finally together. It made her feel slightly happier, but the pain of having to attend Corey's funeral tomorrow and this so called 'battle' she was suppose to be preparing for was getting to her. She sighed and crawled under the blankets. Thoughts clouded her mind as she tried to sleep. It was no use. Just then, Conor came and slept beside her.

"You okay?" he asked. Alexis simply shook her head.

"I'm so stressed, it's not even funny." Alexis said. "I actually think I won't survive this battle."

"Don't think that." Conor said as he began to play with Alexis's hair. "I know it's stressful, but just think, when it's over."

"I don't know what I'm suppose to be looking forward to when it's over. We've already quit our jobs to deal with this whole thing, I can't see how things can get better from there."

Suddenly, Conor sat up. Alexis saw something in Conor's hand, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Give me your hand, I have something for you." Conor said.

"What..?" asked Alexis getting up. She put out her hand in confusion, as Conor's hand progressed to cover hers. Alexis could feel something touch her hand.

"Remember how you told me you were mine forever?" asked Conor. Alexis nodded her head.

"..Let's make it official." Conor said lifting his hand up from hers. In Alexis's hand, lied a pure diamond ring. A breath escaped Alexis's mouth as a tear rolled down her cheek...


	19. This Means War

I smiled at the beautiful ring that had been implanted on my finger just hours ago. It made me feel so happy to know that me and Conor would be spending the rest of our lives together. Just the thought of us actually getting married made me estatic...it's just a shame I was forced to witness this, my best friend's funeral. I saw all the familiar faces I usually did at my old job, including ones I hadn't seen in a while. Speaking of people I hadn't seen a while, I was surprised Seth didn't show up. He seemed to know Corey very well, so it made me a little disappointed in him. Anyways, it was onto the funeral.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Mr. Corey Graves, a friend to all that have attended today." said the pastor. Those words bit at me, and I tried taking deep breaths to brush it off.

"We have a few people who would like to make some respectful remarks about Corey's life." the pastor continued. I went up and pulled out a peice of paper from my pocket.

"Corey was an amazing person." I began, trying to forget the fact that I was nervous. "He-"

"Well, well, well." said a voice from afar.

"What do we have here?"

I looked around, and eventually found Ariel and Kevin Thorn, standing by the doorway.

"YOU!" Conor raised his voice. "Leave, now."

"What's wrong? We just came to pay our respects to your poor, unfortunate friend!" Ariel laughed. "I'm surprised you still have the nerve to trust that rotten little freak who killed him!"

"You shut up!" yelled Paige.

"Or what? Are you going to use your filthy human hands to hurt me? Oh boo hoo!" snapped Ariel. Kenneth tried to hold Paige back.

"That's it!" I yelled as I jumped ontop of Ariel and smacked the taste right out of her, while Conor went and started to beat up Kevin. I watched as all the visitors ran away, and we were left to battle against each other.

***Out of Alexis's POV***

Back and forth they went at each other like wild animals. Ariel broke free of Alexis's tight grip and smacked her across the face. She then went on to push Paige up against the wall.

"Sick little human!" Ariel growled.

"That's what you think." Paige smirked. Kenneth smiled at Paige, who then went on to spread her wings and use all of her strength to throw Ariel off of her.

"The hell?!" said Ariel. "But how?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing for days now, but that isn't exactly what you should be worrying about right now." Paige said as she pointed behind Ariel.

Ariel turned around where Alexis was about to tackle her to the ground, but Kevin teleported behind Alexis and grabbed her arm fiercly. Conor raced after him, but he teleported away with her.

"No!" Conor yelled. Everyone turned around in anger at Ariel, who was still on the ground.

"It wasn't my plan in the first place! Don't look at me!" yelled Ariel helplessly.

"Bullshit!" Paige replied. "Where did he go?!"

"I told you I don't KNOW!" Ariel yelled.

Just then, something had startled Emma.

"Um, guys...what's going on?" asked Emma as she pointed to the coffin. Out popped a hand from inside...


	20. All That Remains

Loud noises came from inside the boiler room. The Shield had came and beat up Leo because he had refused to help them (well, it was mainly Seth, Dean and Roman gave a couple of shots here and there, but they weren't exactly into the whole idea). Despite the fact that Alexis all that trustworthy of Leo, Leo still cared about her. Friends of Conors were friends of Leos. That's how it worked for him.

"You could've just listened to us, but nooo." said Seth. "You had to pick the hard way."

"Did we seriously have to beat up the guy, dude?" asked Dean.

"Shut up Dean!" yelled Seth. Dean put his foot down and closed his mouth.

"Leave him alone~!" shouted a voice.

"Who said that?!" Seth shouted back. Just then, a woman jumped onto Seth's back.

"Oh knock it off Skyler!" Seth tried to claw away at her. She placed her hands over his eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"Get lost!" growled Seth as he attempted to grab her arm, but she managed to carelessly walk up the walls and onto the ceiling.

"Can't catch me!" she laughed. Seth spent about 20 minutes trying to get her, while Dean and Roman checked on Leo.

"We can't keep doing this.." Roman whispered to Dean.

"Doing what?" asked Dean.

"Listening to whatever Seth says...I'm tired of it, and I know you are too." replied Roman.

Dean gave a slight nod and continued to assist Leo...

* * *

"Little Alexis..do you remember this place?" asked Kevin as he brushed a finger upon the outline of her jaw.

Alexis looked around at the small, enclosed space. She was tied up to a wooden chair with her mouth covered. She whimpered nervously.

"That's right. It's the place your little toy brought you on your first day." Kevin decided to take off the tape from Alexis's mouth for information reasons.

"He isn't my toy, he's my fiancee!" yelled Alexis.

Kevin's eyes widened as he spotted the ring on Alexis's finger.

"He proposed?" laughed Kevin evilly. "Well, how sweet."

"Don't even think about stepping into my wedding or you won't be walking on this planet ever again." Alexis said as her eyes turned blood red.

Kevin slapped Alexis across the face.

"I can do whatever the HELL I please." Kevin said. "I think it's time you be quiet now."

Kevin replaced the solid piece of tape across Alexis's mouth. He then proceeded to dig his long, black nail into Alexis's arm, which made her cry in pain.

"You'll make a wonderful snack." Kevin said as he smiled happily. Alexis was left to cry in fear as she expected the worse.

* * *

Everyone backed away as they saw the coffin open entirely, and out popped Corey, who had looked like he now had taken on the form of a zombie.

"What is going ON?!" yelled Ariel.

"...Those coffins need to be more roomy." said Corey rubbing his neck.

"You're really cracking jokes NOW?!" Paige said as she slapped Corey.

"Trying to kill me again?" laughed Corey.

Emma was about to rush over and hug Corey, and then noticed his arm starting to fall off.

"Um, I'm glad you're okay." Emma gave him a pat on the shoulder where there was clothing material.

"Me too." Corey claimed. "I don't even know how I survived that. You're quite the fighter Kenneth."

"You mean you aren't going to kill me back?" asked Kenneth.

"Eh, life goes on..." Corey started to chuckle.

"You had us worried sick!" yelled Paige.

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit." claimed Corey.

"Guess again." Emma smiled. Paige unfolded her wings.

"That escalated quickly." said Corey. "Um, where's Alexis?"

Conor frowned.

"Kevin teleported away with her." Conor said.

"And you're standing here because?" Corey replied. "I'm sure Alexis is a hell of alot more important then I am."

"This is true." Paige chuckled. "We should go look for her."

"I second that." Conor said. "Let's get going."

Corey began walking, but in the slowest pace possible.

"Maybe you should just jump on my back.." said Paige.

"Why? This is actually kind of fun." Corey laughed.

Paige grabbed Corey's rotting arm, and threw him on her back as they all headed off to find Alexis.

"Someone's feisty.."


	21. Truth

"Oh _Lexi~_" Kevin said as Alexis felt his warm breath circle her neck.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked nervously.

"I have some questions for you." he smirked evilly back at her.

"What is there more to ask? Why don't you just kill me why you have the chance?" spat Alexis.

Kevin let out a slight chuckle.

"Let me refraise that." he began walking around the chair Alexis was tied to. "I have some questions about your mother."

Alexis choked up.

"Why do you want to know about my mother?" she wondered.

"She was quite secretive with you wasn't she?" Kevin smiled.

"She never told me where she was going, she'd just claim she'd be back soon and..._leave_ me." replied Alexis sadly.

"Was she ever rude to you?" asked Kevin.

"No but, she'd get upset when I'd constantly ask her why she'd always hide things from me." Alexis answered.

"And what happened to her?" he lowered down to Alexis's level.

"I woke up one day and she was gone." a single tear fell from Alexis's cheek.

"Don't cry." Kevin smiled as her wiped the tear from her face.

"Don't you **dare** touch me." Alexis's eyes went blood red.

"Well, I guess you don't want the truth about why your mother left." said Kevin.

"Please tell me." Alexis whimpered.

Kevin laughed viciously.

"You don't deserve to know." he said getting up.

"Tell me **NOW!**" Alexis replied raising her voice.

"Not good enough." Kevin scowled.

**"TELL ME _PLEASE!_ TELL ME!"** Alexis screamed.

Kevin ripped the ropes from Alexis's bruising arms and watched as she fell to her knees.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Kevin said.

"Please tell me, I beg you!" Alexis cried.

"Hmph. I guess that's good enough." said Kevin with his usual smirk.

"Your little Conor killed her."

Alexis looked up at Kevin for a moment.

"I don't believe that for a second." she growled.

"You don't believe me?" Kevin said as he put his hand on Alexis's head. Kevin flashed thoughts into Alexis's head..

* * *

***Alexis's Mind***

_Alexis's mother quickly kissed Alexis on her forehead and ran out of the house. She made her way into a dark alley where no one could see her. The sound of leaves blowing in the wind was the only thing she could hear. She looked around to make sure everything was clear, and opened what looked like a portal to another world..._

* * *

"Wait stop. Go back." Alexis muttered.

"I can't go back!" hissed Kevin.

"Well try! I saw something!" Alexis yelled.

Kevin tried to go back in his thoughts, but it wouldn't budge...

* * *

_***Back To Alexis's Mind***_

Alexis's mother arrived a what seemed to be ruins. There lied a glowing purple orb, and Alexis's mother placed her hand on it. All of the sudden she heard footsteps, and felt her neck snap. She fell to the ground, dead. The figure turned around, and it appeared to be Conor, who's eyes were in an unusual state. He quickly vanished away..

* * *

Alexis cried her heart out as she stormed out of a small room. Kevin laughed loudly as he vanished away in the shadows..


	22. Change In The Weather

***Alexis's POV***

* * *

Bitterness washed over me as I trailed the forest with tear filled eyes. I was still unable to process the fact that my own fiancee, the one I thought I'd spent the rest of my life with, had killed what was the only good thing in my life at the time. I didn't know what to do with myself. My feelings had swallowed me whole like I was nothing. Instead I sat down on the cold, dull-colored grass, and rested my head up against a tree. I sobbed emotionally as I stared into the night sky. Just then, something peered up beside me. A black wolf with a soft coat came and sat beside me, brushing up against my shoulder.

I looked into the wolf's eyes. The walnut brown shade was very familiar.

Seth.

I petted him gently and he pushed his head up against my hand. He eventually lied himself down on my lap, and we sat there together for a couple of minutes and let ourselves relax. It was actually quite soothing for the both of us. Most of my steam just brushed right off. Soon enough, I spoke.

"..Why haven't you talked to me lately?"

Seth looked up at me as his eyes glowed. He seemed a tiny bit upset at my question, but replied anyway.

"I can be honest with you, can't I?" he asked me.

"Of course. Your my friend." I said to him.

He removed himself from my lap and sat up. He pushed my arm up and rested himself under it.

"..You chose _him_."

My pained frown turned into an alarming and deceiving stare.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I wondered.

"You didn't have to be this way. Give up your career for one small thing that would eventually end up hurting you." he told me.

I sighed. It hurt me to admit he _was_ right. I was foolish to trade in my human life (that was going along just fine) for a life I didn't even ask for in the first place. How could've I been so blind all this time?

"You're right." I said to him. "This is was a mistake."

"Sometimes you have to make mistakes to figure out what's right." Seth said contently.

"Are you gonna go talk to him?"

"No." I replied. "I can't talk to him right now. I need time."

"I understand." nodded Seth. "I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Wait." I said before he could leave. He turned his head back at me.

"...Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" I asked.

"Not at all." he grinned at me. I followed him to his hideout where him and the rest of The Shield stayed. He showed me to the spare bedroom, and was kind enough to fix it up for me to my likings.

"Do you need anything?" he asked before I fell asleep.

"No, I'm okay, but thank you. It means a lot to know there's people in this world like you." I told him. He smiled happily and watched as I fell fast asleep..

* * *

The group rushed to get to Kevin's castle, but were stopped when they found Ariel sitting near the entrance.

"Where the hell is she?!" Conor yelled at her.

"She left, you _dumbass._" Ariel cussed at him. "Last time I saw her she was running out of the entrance yelling _"I can't believe he did this to me!"_ which was mean't towards **YOU.**"

A giant moment of confusion hit Conor, completely clueless to what he had done to make her say that.

"You don't mean that." he hissed.

"Well according to Alexis you killed her mother." Ariel rolled her eyes and watched as everyone turned their heads at Conor.

"What? I would never do such a thing to her!" Conor yelled. "I've never even seen her mother before!"

"It looks like someone belongs in the crazy house then, because Kevin's visions are never wrong." Ariel said crossing her arms.

"I realize you aren't exactly on the same side as us, but do you honestly think Conor would kill Alexis's mother?" Paige eventually stepped in.

"Why should I tell you guys?" Ariel whined. The gang powered up and took a step foward to Ariel.

"Okay, okay! Tone it down!" yelled Ariel. "To be honest, I don't think you did it. Kevin hasn't exactly been on the _smart side_ lately. He's always trying to screw people over now, including me."

"Then why have you stayed with him?" asked Corey.

"Because he's my only actual friend." Ariel sighed.

"Sounds to me like you want to be more heroic then evil." chuckled Emma.

"_Never_! The evil shall win!" Ariel pouted.

"Do you know where Alexis went?" asked Kenneth.

"No. She completely ran off." Ariel replied.

"We'll be back, and thanks, I guess." said Paige.

"_Don't mention it!_" said Ariel sarcastically as she continued to sit cross-legged by the entrance doorways...

_"Heroic..."_


	23. Starting Over

***Alexis's POV***

* * *

I took a whiff of the summer breeze through my nose, although, something was blocking it, something delicious. I gently opened up my eyes, and saw that Seth had left some breakfast and a note on my nightstand. It all came rushing back to me now; how I had slept here for the night ever since I found out Conor had betrayed me completely. The glint of my sapphire wedding ring caught my attention. Even though I hated Conor, I had to admit, he was really good at picking out rings. I finally focused off of it, and took a look at the delcious food that looked like it had just been made. I smiled, and read the note.

_"Dear Alexis, me and the boys are out for a bit. Feel free to stay as long as you'd like._

_Remember, I'm always here for you whenever you need me._

_- Seth"_

I shot a small smile at the note, set it down, and began eating. I thought this would be a good time to think about things now that I was alone to myself. I still can't believe this was all happening. Why would someone ever want to hurt me like that, especially someone like Conor? It's all so confusing really. At least now I knew to erase him from my memory before I'd go insane, as much as it would hurt me...

* * *

***Kenneth's POV***

Conor had become an emotional wreck in just one night. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, nothing. It's like a part of him was just missing.

"What are you going to do?" I finally spoke up, giving him a concerned, alarmed look.

Conor shot me an annoyed look, and stormed into his room without saying a word. I looked over at the only remaining person in the room, Paige.

"He seems pretty upset about all this." she said sadly. "I just hope Alexis can come back to her senses."

"I know. It would anger me to see her go with one of those...mutts." I scowled, and watched as Paige began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're angry." she laughed at me. I couldn't help but smile. Even if she'd just wear something ever so casual, she still managed to look divine.

"I'm sure all of this will be figured out soon enough."

* * *

***Emma's POV***

I decided it'd be fun if me and Corey went to the beach together, I mean, look at him. I'm sure he had tons of fangirls on his back. Maybe if I tried to tell him somehow that I liked him.

"So um, Corey." I began. "What was it like being dead?"

"I don't exactly remember to be honest, I mean, most of it has pretty much already left my head, as you can see." as he pointed to his head wound and laughed.

"Oh, well um, I thought I had lost you forever." I said, beginning to cringe. He looked at me, and simply gave me a smile, a gorgeous one at that.

"Seriously Corey, I was really upset about you dying. Hell, I even threw a vase to Kenneth's head.." I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Really? Tough girl you are." he smiled. We shared a slight chuckle, and continued to walk across the beach.

"It's really nice out tonight." I said trying to make small talk with him. He nodded, but suddenly, came to a stop. He turned towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I know, Emma."

"Know what?"

"About how you feel about me."

Not knowing what to say, I broke out into laughter.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously. Before I could say anything else he- um...well, I think you know.

"Did you just?" I froze completely.

"I did, is that okay?" he asked smiling.

"It's more then okay." I shot him a smile, and he smiled back as we continued to walk along the beach, this time holding hands. Excuse me while I go fangirl!

* * *

***Ariel's POV***

I walked into Kevin's castle, about to hand him his regular plate of cherries, when suddenly something stopped me in my tracks.

"Who the hell are **YOU**?" I asked. I looked her up and down. She looked _exactly_ like me, except if you turned me into a hooker, put me through a dryer, and threw me into a boiling pot of **SPRAY TAN**.

"It is not in my contract to be talking to you, Miss Ariel." she smirked evily.

"I believe you two haven't met yet." I saw as Kevin walked over to us.

"Ariel, this is Eve. Eve, meet Ariel." he said as I watched him look at Eve seductively.

"_Charmed._" I said sarcastically. "Here are your cherries master."

"I'm not hungry." he snapped at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Eve is my newest assistant." Kevin smiled at her.

"And why would you need a new assistant when you have me?" I complained at him.

"Well, considering you've **FAILED** me on numerous occasions, I believed it was time to find myself someone more productive, and Eve just happened to be the only diva to accept my offer." Kevin shot me an evil smirk.

"You know what, I'm _sick_ of you!" I yelled. "I'm done, and you, go back to the street corner where you belong, you **WHORE**!" I yelled as I spat on her clothing. I watched as Kevin held her back.

"Let her go. She'll rot with the rest of them." he scowled. I took my stuff, and stormed out of the castle, and then remembered I had no where else to go.

_Shit._

* * *

***Seth's POV***

Me and the boys had fun hiking today, but there was only one thing on my mind, and that was Alexis. I'm so happy she's finally here with me instead of that blood-sucking freak. The sight of her always made me smile, but not when she was with him.

"Alexis. I'm home!" I yelled as I looked for her. I went into the spare room, but she wasn't in there. Then, I started hearing crying.

"Alexis! Are you okay?!" I asked as I pressed my ear up against the door. Suddenly, the door opened, and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"_I'm pregnant_."


End file.
